


Yaphank, Long Island, welcomes blonds

by Hypatia_66



Series: An UNCLE Gazetteer [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Community: section7mfu, Gen, Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia_66/pseuds/Hypatia_66
Summary: LJ ABC Affair II. Cities A-Z, prompt YIllya is horrified by what he has discovered in his adopted country





	Yaphank, Long Island, welcomes blonds

Napoleon arrived back late from escort duty on the VIP he had been detailed to meet at the airport. He walked into the office he shared with his partner and found him sitting with his head in his hands.

“Something wrong?” he enquired.

“Napoleon, did you know that there was a former Nazi enclave right here in New York – on Long Island – and it’s still there?”

“Er… was there… is it?  I think I did hear something about it once.”

“Mr Waverly wants us to investigate whether ex-Nazis are hiding there with loot they stole during the war.”

Illya poured out a flood of information, becoming increasingly agitated. It seemed that members of the Kunstschutz, the Nazi military unit dedicated to plundering the art collections of invaded nations, were living perfectly _openly_ in a German community in a small place called Yaphank, in the middle of Long Island. _No-one_ had questioned their status or challenged their past – they had been free to live _as_ they pleased surrounded by like-minded people of ‘Aryan’ descent. _No-one_ was allowed to live there who wasn’t of that descent.

Illya was clearly going to continue to rant for some time so Napoleon interrupted. “Look, Illya. I’m nearly as hungry as you must be. Why don’t we go out for dinner – you can fill me in there.”

oo000oo

“I’ve been looking into this community in Yaphank. It’s called German Gardens now,” said Illya. “They allow only Germans – so-called Aryans – to live there. If they want to leave, they have to sell to another German – the whole community lives in houses which share a common lease. It’s a kind of trap.”

“Mm?” Napoleon continued to eat.

“They don’t let black-skinned people in, let alone Jews, or even white Americans if they don’t have German blood.”

Illya was clearly profoundly upset. “They used to call it Camp Siegfried and the streets used to be named after Adolf Hitler, and Goebbels and Göring. And they used to have Nazi rallies. Think of that! They used to give Nazi salutes and everything!”

Napoleon sipped his wine and put the glass down. “Relax, old buddy. Eat your meal. If these former Nazis are confined to this community, at least we know where to find them.”

“Yes, but why are they permitted to remain?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I want to know, but if we’ve been asked to investigate, maybe we’ll find out.” He looked into Illya’s eyes mischievously and said, “You can do your Nazi act, of course, but they’d let you in anyway, I’m sure. Your lovely Aryan looks’ll knock ‘em out.”

Illya was furious and spluttered, “There is no such race, Napoleon. It’s a nineteenth-century invention. I’m a northern European, that’s all.”

Napoleon squeezed his arm. “I know, but they do like blonds. It’s a pity you’re not taller, liebling, but you’ll still arouse their… enthusiasm.” Illya took a breath, about to speak, but saw that Napoleon was grinning. He deflated, defeated, and picked up his knife and fork.

ooo0000ooo


End file.
